Confessions
by Rook 27
Summary: DONE/DISCONTINUED.
1. Comtemplating

A/N: I do not own one bit of Sailor Moon. Would be cool, but I don't. But I own the plot. Enough jabberin', let's move to the damn thing.

Oh, one more thing. Confessions is Usher's. I just thought about it and all. Seems like a good plot there, so I went along from it. But, no one gets pregnant. Don't worry about that part.

**Confessions**

'_Haruka's been to L.A. for her races a-lot lately. What's going on?'_ Michiru thinks while sitting in the living room staring at the picture of Haruka and herself on the wall.

All of a sudden the door opens and Michiru jumps. "Oh, my god! Baby, hey. How was the race?"

"Murder. A-lot of practice and I'm beat. Were you okay while I was gone?" Haruka wraps her arms around Michiru.

"I've been okay. Bored and painting. How come you have so many races in L.A. for? Isn't the track here alright for races?" Michi asks very concerned,

"Oh, the track is down. I'm sorry that I haven't had the time. But, now I do, right? I'm here with you. I thought about you every minute and every second." She kisses Michiru. Michiru returns the kiss.

"I missed you, too." She wraps her arms around Haruka's neck and embraces her.

"Oh, my god. I'm so tired."

"Go to bed." Michiru let's go of her and heads upstairs.

"Mmm… Okay." Haruka follows her quietly to the bedroom and closees the door.

The next morning, Haruka isn't in bed when Michiru is still in bed.

"Haruka?" She yells.

"Yeah!" She hears Haruka yell. She smiles and pulls on some clothes and goes downstairs and cuddles up to Haruka on the couch who's watching T.V.

"Mmm.. Last night was. Heavenly." Haruka blushes as Michiru says this.

"I know." Haruka raises her lover's head and kisses her lightly. She wraps her arm around her and holds her tightly and securly.

'_I wonder if she knows_…' Haruka thinks

R&R please. Please. Anyway, about the plot. If you know Usher and his songs 'Burn' and 'Confessions,' you'll get my drift. Hopefully I'm successful in this story, 'cause this is my first story I have ever posted on the net. I know, I'm a person who hates to show her stories out to the world. Lol. Chapter 2 is coming soon. R&R like I said before.


	2. Finding Out

What's going on? Back and bored. So I'm writing to make you guys happy. And I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. Just the plot. Help from the songs 'Confessions' and 'Burn.' Lemme write now.

**Confessions**

"Michiru? I gotta go back to L.A. for practice! See you tonight!"

"Oka-!" She heard the door close before she could even get the whole thing out. '_What's going on with her?_'

After a good 2 hours of thinking, she decided to visit Haruka at the L.A. track. She takes her car keys and goes over there.

She walks inside and it's empty. She searches in the locker rooms and why she isn't there.

"Where is she?" Michiru says aloud without knowing it.

"Who are you?" Michiru turns around fast and sees a girl there. "Who are _you?_" She asks again

"I'm Michiru Kaioh. And you may be...?"

"Oh, I'm Keiko Yochiro." She sticks out her hand. Michi takes it and asks if she knew Ruka.

"Actually, I do. How do you know her?"

"I'm her girlfriend." Michi smiles a bit.

"You are? Then how come I caught her with a girl awhile ago?"

"What?" Michiru freezes like ice.

"I saw Tenoe leave with another woman. I thought that they _were together_."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. She's at Park and 106. I could drive you there." Keiko gestures toward her car just at the gate. Michi just backs away. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. On my father's grave I wouldn't. Do you trust me?"

She puts her hand out. Michiru thinks for a second and takes the girls and shakes it.

"Yes, I trust you."

They both go to Yochiro's car and goes to the house that _was_ on Park and 106.

"Well, this is it." Keiko says while Michiru just stares at the house.

"I'm not going in there. Can you drive me to the track?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Once they got to the track, Kaioh got out. Before she stepped out, Yochiro grabs her wrist. Michiru whips her head toward Keiko.

"What are you doing?" Michiru says sternly. Keiko lets go.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that today was disturbing for you. I really am. Here's my number if you wanna chill sometime or whatever." Keiko grabs a card out of her back pocket and scribbles down her number and hands it to Michi.

"Thanks. Here's my number." She takes her hand and writes her number down and her name.

"Hey! That tickles!" She giggles. Michiru smiles and laughs a bit.

"Sorry. Call sometime. Or, I'll call you. See yah!" Michiru shuts the door and get's into her car and heads on home.

Haruka kisses this mysterious woman and heads down to the track.

'_I hope Michiru doesn't find out_,' Tenoe thinks aloud. '_I don't wanna hurt her. And, this isn't good._'

Haruka does some laps and heads to the locker room and takes a shower. She get's dressed and then her cell rings.

"Hello? Hey, I'm heading out. Imma call you back. I'm at the track, man. Man, quit playin' with me man. No for real don't play like that. Are you--are you serious? How you know? You WHAT? Damn... Imma call you back. Imma call you back!" She hangs up and turns on the radio. 'Confessions Part II' is just starting.

Everytime I was in L.A. I was with my ex-girlfriend. Everytime you called I told you, "Baby I'm workin." I was out doin my dirt. Wasn't thinkin' 'bout you gettin' hurt. I was hand in hand in the Beverly Center, like, man. Not givin' a damn who sees me. So gone. So wrong (Just listen). Thinkin' I got it and left you sittin' at home thinkin' about me. Bein' a good girl that you are, but you probably believe you got a good man. I mean, I would never do the things Imma 'bout to tell you I've done. Brace yourself, it ain't good, but it would be even worse if you heard this from somebody else (oh no).

"Oh, god..." Ruka put on her headphones and listens to the song. She hops in her car and drives around thinking.

These are my confessions. Just when I thought I said all I can say, my chick on the side said she got one on the way. These are my confessions

"How the fuck is this following what's on right now!" She keeps listening and paying attention for to every last word.

Man I'm throwed and I dont know what to do, I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions. If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all. Damn near cried when I got that phone call, I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do, but to give you part 2 of my confessions.

A tear runs down Haruka's cheek. '_What am I do? I don't wanna leave her. She's so beautiful._"

Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do. Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you 'bout that chick on part 1 I told ya'll I was creepin' with, creepin' with (A/N: I'm skipping the next line of lyrics because of the pregnancy part. Sorry!)

Haruka speeds up a little bit. 78 mph.

The first thing that came to mind was you. Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true. Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did and bye bye to our relationship!

80 mph on a racing brain. Eyes blurry.

(A/N: Hey, sorry. I'm skipping the chorus, 'cause it's already up there.) Sittin here stuck on stupid, tryna figure out when, what, and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth, said it ain't gon' be easy. But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin', be a man and get it over with

Haruka heads home and she has the song stuck in her head. She knocks on the door. Even though she knows it's her house, too. Michiru opens the door and steps away slowly. Shes 7 feet away from the front door where Ruka is.

I'm ridin' in my whip, racin' to her place, talkin' to myself. Preparin' to tell her to her face. She open up the door and didn't want to come near me: I said "one second baby please hear me"

Haruka walks over to Michiru and falls on her knees. "Please, baby, I'm so sorry. Please, listen to me. Please." Michiru slaps Haruka but she keeps holding on Michi's legs.

"Please, baby. Please, hear me." Michiru continues to push her away and finally Haruka's face comes up and she slaps her hard and pushes her away and walks out with car keys. Haruka chases after her, but Michiru is already in the car and stared it.

Haruka bangs on the window, "Baby, please. Listen to me! PLEASE? I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I SWEAR!" Michiru ignores her and drives away. Ruka breaks down to her knees and starts to cry.

"No.. Why did I do that.. sob Why? I did something so stupid. So wrong!" Haruka continues to cry through out the night until she falls asleep.

Wow. Who knew that I could get so emotional within this chaper? Lol. Anyway, R&R. I'm up for suggestions, too. But, you have to follow the plot! Okay. I'll be back with another Chapter soon. C ya!


	3. Drunken Stupor

Back again, on an empty brain. Anyway, sorry if I'm updating to fast, but I have to get this story done before the first day of school. Even though it's 2 months away, but, oh well.

I do not own Sailor Moon. Duh. Geez, if you think I own it, you're not as smart as we all think you are. I _DO_ own the plot with some help from Usher and some other singers. There _is_ going to be songs through-out the story. If you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to read it. It just follows along with it.

Enough about **this!** Let's get on with the story!

**CONFESSIONS**

Michiru drives to Rei's temple and calls everyone to meet her there _fast_ and _soon_.

"Why did she do it for? I didn't do anything wrong. I treated her the way she needed to be treated. I loved her so much..." Michiru starts to cry a little bit, but then stops when she sees everyone walking in.

"Michi, what's wrong? What happened?" Rei sits next to her looking at her.

"She—she.. Oh, my god." She starts to cry again.

"Oh, boy. Haruka is in deep shit now." Makoto sits down and wraps an arm around Michiru while Ami makes tea and Hotaru gets some tissues.

Michiru continues to cry.

"Sshh... It's alright. We're gonna see what's up, okay?" Makoto says. Michiru stops crying.

"She—she cheated on me with someone else." She finally gets out.

"She **WHAT?**" Everyone says.

"I know..." Michiru whispers.

"I'm gonna go over there and talk to her. Okay?" Makoto bends down to get Michi's saying.

"I just wanna know why she did it."

"Alright, it's settled then. Get some rest Kaioh." Makoto heads for the door.

"I'm coming, too. You know Ruka. She can get restless and all. So, I'm coming, too." Rei says.

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem. Now, let's go." They hop into Koto's car and drives over to Michi's and Ruka's mansion.

_Knock knock knock!_

"Go away!" Haruka screams.

"Tenoe! I know you're inside so you might as well let us in! Com'on! We're you're buddies. Let us in or we're gonna break down your door!" Makoto yells.

"We're?" Ruka whispers. So concerned, as she is, she gets up and opens the door. Rei and Makoto walk in and stop in their tracks. The place is covered with empty beer can and bottles, bacardi and vodka.

"Gross. It's a mess." Koto says.

"Anyway, what the **fuck** is going on, man? With who, what where. **WHY?** How? Weren't you two happy with each other?"

"I don't know..." Haruka opens another can of beer and chugs it down and throws the can over her shoulder.

"How the hell can you not know? You did it! Not Michi! You broke her heart!" Koto yells.

"I didn't mean TO! I'm sorry. Sorry..." She breaks down to her knees and starts to cry. Rei and Koto sighs and stands Ruka up.

"Who was it with?" Rei asks.

"My ex-girlfriend." Haruka says while they wince.

"And that is...?" Koto says.

"My ex-high school girlfriend..."

"You had sex with Kristen Catanzaro!" They both say, surprised.

"I didn't mean to. Lust has the best of me..."

"This is not good." Rei says.

"You have to break it off... For good." Koto says sternly.

"I can't."

"WHY NOT?" Koto pins Ruka to the wall in anger.

"I don't know."

"If you don't. We will. We know where she lives because of Rei." Koto jokes around.

"Not, **_cool_**, dude! Don't say that!" Rei pushes Makoto lightly.

"Fine, but... You guys have to come with me." Haruka pushes Makoto off her and grabs her keys.

"Fine." Koto and Rei says almost in unison.

They get in their cars and head over to Kristen's house.

Sorry that I'm slacking. But, I got a cold and all. I'm cold and tired. At least I'm updating unlike some people who are writing stories. God. Calm down.

Okay, Reviews people. I need 'em. Well, I don't, but they're necessary. I'm writing through-out today which is.. the... 27th. Doctors tomorrow, you guys are gonna have to deal with 5 shapters for now until I get well. That;s if I can get that far without my uncle kicking me off the computer. Pray that I don't die from this **strange** cold I have.

Faith keeps the soul alive. Love keeps the heart well. Care keeps the person in trust with you.

Oh! I'm good at those things. I don't care if you take it. Just ask. Next chapter coming today. C ya!


	4. Kristen Catanzaro

Okay, I realized something... i spelled Hruka's last name wrong. I'M SORRY! At least I noticed. No one says anything. Okay Tenou. TENOU! hits myself on the head Tenou! Tenou! Tenou! Okay. Tenou. I;ve been doing Hotaru;s last name. I'm sorry. Honestly Sorry that I'm slacking. But, I got a cold and all. I'm cold and tired. At least I'm updating unlike some people who are writing stories. God. Calm down.

Confessions: helped by Usher and all.

Sailor Moon: Don't own anything but plot.

People: Be patient with me. I'm only 13. And, I'm not a genius! I'm just the writer who's bored and needs to get this done.

Myself: Mental Note- Tenou.

Authors: I read other stories, and don't worry, I'm not stealing your groove. And, you guys need to update!

TO THE STORY!

**Confessions**

They reach Catanzaro's house within 15 minutes.

"She has a big house..." Rei says looking on how tall her house is.

"I know, right?" Haruka says.

"Let's go guys!" Makoto pushes them toward the door. "No flirting, Rei. Haruka, you gotta do what you need to do."

"NOT FUNNY, MAN!" Rei yells at Koto while she chuckles.

"Okay..." Haruka knocks on the door. It opens.

"Haruka, baby!" Kristen lands Haruka a kiss, but she stops her.

"No, don't."

"Umm.. Okay. Who are you guys?"

"Friends of Ruka's. I'm Koto."

"Rei..." She's trying to hide her face.

"Hey! I know you!" She points at Rei.

'_What a blonde. Even though she's a brunette. But, still, blonde_.' Haruka thinks.

"Aren't you Rei Hino. Hino, right?"

"Yeah.."

"You're known as the one-night-stander around all the clubs!" She says while Koto and Ruka smirks.

"_SHUT UP!_ And, you. Argh..." She glares at Kristen then Koto and Ruka.

"Okay, chill. Hot-head. Such a little shit. Anyway, Tenou needs to tell you something." Makoto pushes Haruka lightly.

"What's up, hun?" Kristen twirls her hair in her fingers.

'_Oh. My. God._' Haruka thinks.

"I. I've—er... I can't go out with you anymore."

"What?" She stops twirling her hair.

"I've been standing you up. I've been two-timin' you."

"Ugh.. Get out of my face, slut."

"_SLUT?_ I DIDN'T GO OUT WITH EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THE FUCKING SCHOOL YOU KNOW! UNLIKE YOU! You're the slut. You've played me a-lot of times in High School, don't gimme that shit! Plus, I bet you can get with another fucking prostitute like yourself, bitch!" Ruka turns her back toward Kristen.

"Fine!" Kristen slams the door shut. (A/N: Umm.. Don't ask why I chose the came. It's a girl that two-timed me, so yeah. I used her. Actually, she 5-timed me. I know... Anyway, on-ward!)

"Wow, Ruka..." Rei says stunned staring at her.

"I know, right? That was cool!" Koto says.

"But... What about Michi? I love her to pieces. I want her back." Ruka starts walking toward her car.

"Follow us, okay?" Koto says.

"Okay."

They get in their cars and head over to the temple.

'_I hope she can forgive me_.' Haruka thinks.

'_Hopefully this'll go better than I hope it will_.' Koto thinks.

'_That wasn't funny... Not at all..._' Rei thinks.

LMFAO! I'm sorry! I had to make fun of someone in this story! 'Cause, i have to have humor in evrey story I write... Except for one... smiles I'M SORRY! Going off again. Anyway, about this Kristen girl, yeah. She did 5-time me. With my friends. Slut. Wonder what happened to her? goes into deep thought and walks away


	5. Edits? Oops

Okay, I noticed some other things, too. I have bad grammar. Forgive me. At least I'm writing. Right? I'm using this as a default to tell you somethings about the story if you're totally lost.

**Summary:** Haruka gets caught cheating and Michi leaves her. And, Haruka breaks up with her High School Slut of a Girlfriend.

**Whatever:** I think that I'm gonna have something happen to Haruka, since she's a racer and all, so that Michiru can visit her at the... WAIT! WHAT AM I DOING! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU! I hate it when i do that. I'm such a frikker. Anyway, I help here! Even though I got 2 of my stories in the Post-Standard, I'm still not that god. I've been writing 6 stories at once, but, this on is more important. 'Cause it's being read the by.. the world. I just realized that. Wow, Im surprised I'm on Honor Roll. Anyway, I'm sorry that this is just a comment page for me, but I need some things fixed, so... here.

**Edits:**

Chapter 1:...cuddles up next to Haruka on the couch, who's watching T.V.

Fuck it... you guys can just imagine the words there and the grammar corrections and spelling and all. So whatever. Next chapter!


	6. The Accident of a Lifetime

Sorry about the last thing, but, I didn't have anything in my head, but now i do! YAY! Lol. Anyway, I know sometimes people wanna reach the authors. If you have AIM.. my sn is vltsg. Don't ask what it means cuz I got bored one day and decided to make a new SN to get away from some people.

People: Read on. Don't get made and impatient!

Authors: Why are you guys not up-dating?

Myself: _Mental-note_ make an appointment to see the doctor!

Usher: I'm sorry to take you're title, but it fits!

Confessions (story): It's owned by ME! And ME only. No plagirism! Or you will be sued!

Sailor Moon: I don't own 'em... I just own the plot.

ON-WARD!

**Confessions**

While following Rei and Makoto, Haruka turns on the radio.

"What's this?" Ruka says as she turns it up.

'_This is "Screaming Infidelities" by Dashboard Confessional. Then it's "Down" with Blink 182!_'

_I'm missing your bed, I never sleep. Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak, and this bottle of beast is taking me home_ (A/N: Bottle of beast is a big bottle of soda. Just to let you know. Not the big big one's, just the big ones. Okay, sorry.)

Haruka knows this song and sings along to it.

_I'm cuddling close to blankets and sheets, but you're not alone, and you're not discreet. You make sure I know who's taking you home. I'm reading your note over again, there's not a word that I comprehend, except when you signed it "I will love you always and forever."_

'_How am I going to get Michiru to forgive me? To trust and care for me again? Love me again?_' She thinks while still singing-along.

_Well, as for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs and sit alone and wonder how you're making out. But, as for me, I wish that I was anywhere with anyone making out. I'm missing your laugh. How did it break? And, when did your eyes begin to look fake? I hope you're as happy as you're pretending._

'_Is she going to be more happy without me around? Who will she go out iwth? What am I going to do to move on? Can I live without her tenderness?_' Haruka's mind starts racing with questions.

_I am alone in my defeat I wish I knew you were safely at home. I'm missing your bed, I never sleep. Avoiding the spots where we'd have speak, and this bottle of beast is taking me home._ _Your hair, it's everywhere. Screaming infidelities and taking its wear._

Haruka starts to cry a little bit, but her mind is still racing. She's trying to keep her mind on the road but can't.

_Your hair, it's everywhere. Screaming infidelities and taking its wear._

Everything starts to get blurry and out of focus. '_I'm so tired..._'

_Your hair, it's everywhere. Screaming infidelities and taking its wear._

Haruka starts swerving, but snaps back to life and get's it back together.

_Your hair, it's everywhere. Screaming infidelities and taking its wear._

"What the hell was that?" Makoto says looking in her mirror keeping an eye on Ruka.

"I don't know." Rei says looking back there.

Haruka starts swerving again.

_Your hair, it's everywhere. Screaming infidelities and taking its wear._

Haruka goes off the road and is going 85 on a 65.

"SHIT!" Makoto stops the car and gets out. Rei gets out, too (A/N: Of course!).

"HARUKA!" They both scream.

"What? AHHH!" Haruka screams. She hits the break and turns the wheel the the right, which isn't smart.

She hits another car coming toward her.

'_Is that Michiru's car?_' Haruka thinks before she gets hit.

Everything turns black.

Oh, boy. What is gonna happen now? Hmm... _Starts thinking and paces_ Oh, Sorry, hey! What's up? Sorry, but I'm busy right now. I need to write this to keep people happy. Bye bye! _Sits down and starts typing_


	7. Please Forgive Me

Shadowcub: Okay, read on. I'm getting to why she did it. So, You'll get it once I can figure something out. Alright? Cool. Thanks for your review!

Alright, you guys know the drills and all. I wanna keep going with this, keep posting your comments and all, I appreciate it. Thank you. Now, I need to get going, so i can at least fit 10 chapters in this thing. Making an attempt to make this a 20 chapters long story. I never wrote a story that long...

**Confessions**

Haruka wakes up in the hospital.

"Hey, Rei, she's up." Someone says.

"Huh...Wuh?" Ruka says groggily.

"Ruka, you're okay! Thank god. You gave me a heart attack!" Rei says.

"Yeah, you nearly gave us a scare. Though you wouldn't make it. Good thing you didn't get anything but you did gut major cuts." Koto gestures toward her guazed coverd arms and everything.

Haruka tries moving.

"Oww..." Ruka winces.

"Don't move, numb-nuts." Ami says.

"Ami?" Haruka says.

"I'm you're doctor, stupid."

"Oh, great. Wait, what happened?"

"You crashed into another car, And, well..." Ami can't finish.

"You crashed with Michiru's car." Rei says.

"WHAT? NO! WHERE IS SHE?" Haruka screams.

"Come here. Follow me." Ami, Rei and Makoto help Haruka into a wheel chair and they wheel here to Michi's room.

"Oh, my god. Is she gonna make it?" Haruka has tears rolling down her cheek. Ice, cold tears. But, the taste isn't new.

"I don't know. We just have to wait and see. You were going 75 or 80 when you hit her. She was going 64. She made it out with cuts like you did, but not as bad." Ami goes over her stats while Haruka wheels near Michi's bed and takes her hand.

'_I'm so sorry for everything I did. I don't know why I cheat on you. Lust. That's the answer. I swear to god it was lust. But, no love. I love you Michiru. I honestly do. 'Til the day I die, I will love you._' She thinks of what to say to Kaioh.

"Haruka?" Ami says.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. You can stay in here." Ami, Rei and Koto leaves the room. Ruka sits there hold Michiru's hand while she thinks of how to explain to Michiru.

'_How can I make it up to her?_'

Haruka falls asleep.

The next morning Michiru is up already when Haruka awakens.

"Michiru?" Haruka sasy groggily.

"Yes?" Michiru says.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do all those things. I don't know what came over me. I just... I don't want her, I want her. I love you because I need you. Er, no.. I need you because I love you. I love you to death. I am so sorry for everything. If there's anything I can do to make it up, I will do anything. I will travel around the world for you. Please, forgive me. And, my stupidness not to realize everything."

"Ruka-chan... I don't know. I need time to think it over, still. Please, give me time." Michiru says softly.

"Okay..." Ruka says with her head down. Then, the door opens.

"Oh. My. God! You guys are alright! I thought you passed away Haruka but, you're here! And, alive! And, Michiru, you're OKAY!" It's Setsuna.

"Oh, boy..." Haruka says under her breath while Michiru smiles and gives Setsuna a hug.

"How did this happen?"

"Umm.. Ask our doctor, Ami. Dr. Mizuno. That sounds cool. Doctor Mizuno. Dr. Tenou. Eeuww... No." Haruka laughs. Then Michi and Setsuna laughs.

'_That laugh. I love her laugh. I'm in heaven when I hear that laugh_.' Haurka smiles.

"Oh, the guys are here. They were to chicken to see if you guys were alright. Those _wussies_."

"Setsuna!" Michiru hits her with a pillow. Haruka is still smiling.

"Hey guys! You can come in!" Haruka says. They all march in and give them hugs and kisses and some TLC.

'_They care so much._' Michiru says. She looks at Haruka. '_Like I care for Ruka-chan. But, I need to think this all over._'

Haruka finds Michiru staring at her and looks at her. She smiles and Michiru smiles.

'_That smile. It's so trusting and cute._' Haruka thinks.

'_I fell for her trust, love and care, And, her smile. Her laugh. Her everything._' Michiru's conscience is talking to her.

'_No! I need time to think this all over before I do anything else! I love, care, and cherish her, but I need to trust her again_.' Kaioh is arguing with herself.

"Guys!" Haruka and Michiru snap back to reality.

"Oooh, we caught you staring at each other!" Hotaru says.

"Shut up.." Michi and Ruka say in unison. They look at each other and laugh. Then everyelse starts laughing.

They all talk like they used to and nothing happened.

Ami let them out of the hospital, finally. After 4 days, which is long to Haruka. Because, all they did was make them sit around or lay around and heal.

'_At least no more cuts_._ I'm gonna go home and practice my guitar. Oh. My. God! I know how to make it up to Michiru!_' Haruka steps out into the beautiful day and breathes in the pure air and runs home.

What? Huh? Where? Oh, hey! I'm gonna love the next chapter! I'll give you guys a head-up. Haruka is gonna make it up to Michiru by singing to her. Okay? Alright! I feel horrible that I told you. Actually.. no I don't! Chapters hott-off-'da-press! I don't think I'm gonna make it to 20. Let's make it 10 chapters.


	8. Wondering Now

Miss Michiru Kaiou: _Bows_ THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Yeah! That's two. But I need at least a good 15. Oh, well. Thank you for your loving for my story! Oh, my god! I'm a good writer. Especially If I can make them cry!

Alright. Whatever, You know the drill. I'm trying to fit 10 chapters. I wonder if I can make it. Gimme some ideas to atleast make 11 chapters! I'm running out of ideas!

Oh, one more thing. Ms. Michiru Kaiou (Oh man, I spelled that one wrong too?) I read one of ur stories! Umm.. what was it.. Oh yeah! **I Can't Stop Thinking About You**. Update. Com'on. I'm writing fast! Sorry, but, I really like that story!

ON-WARD TO THE STORY!

**Confessions**

Haruka unlocks the door and heads for the music room and slams that door and starts to find some songs to play.

"What to play. What. To. Play. This one. And that." She continues to pick songs to play and sing to Michiru. Then she starts to practice.

"I just wanna sing." She picks up the phone and calls Koto, 'cause she knows how to play the guitar, too. "Hey, yeah. I'm fine. I got an idea. I need you to com'on over. Right now! Okay. See you in 10." She hangs up and puts in Sugarcult and puts it on "Memory."

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Yes!" haruka jumps up and opens the door and shoves a guitar into Koto's hands.

"Thanks for the great "hey!"."

"Sorry. I picked songs that we know. You know 'Memory' right?"

"'Course I do, ya frikker."

"Awesome. Let's go practice. I got 2 days."

"2 days?" Haruka grabs Koto's shirt and drags her to the music room and locks the door. (A/N: That sounds dirty.. oh well)

Haruka Turns the stereo on full blast and the guitar loud and they start playing.

"Sweet. I'm good at this!" Haruka says to Koto.

"I know. Okay. Give me the list of songs."

"Here." She hands her a piece of paper.

1 Memory- Sugarcult

2 Vindicted- Dashbaod Confessional

3 Angel In Blue Jeans- Maroon 5

4 Wondering- Good Charlotte

"Wow, you thought this out well."

"I know. I hope this works.

"It will. You picked songs that are tear jerkers. She'll want you back. I can't believe that you're gonna do this but, oh well. Whatever works. That's what I say."

"That's not what you say!"

"I know." They both crack up.

"Okay. Let's keep going. Good thing I have these 4 songs in a row on CD already."

"I know, or this would be difficult." Koto turns on the stereo and starts playing 'Angel In Blue Jeans.'

_I saw an angel in blue jeans today, I felt that she melted all my bitterness away. You always tried so hard to hide your wings behind your coat, so let it be and let them free so you can't hoover low above the ground._ _You look so tired you've got moonbeams in your eyes. And, if I believed I know you'd be the first to fly. You always tried so hard to hide your wings behind your coat, so let it be and let them free so you can't hoover low above the ground. I'll find sunshine sometime soon  
How can I miss anything about you, when I don't even know what your name is? I feel like I know you as well as I know the sun, so please tell me where is my sunshine now. I'll find sunshine sometime soon. How can I miss anything about you, when I don't even know what your name is? I feel like I know you as well as I know the sun, so please tell me where is my sunshine now. How can I miss anything about you, when I don't even know what your name is? I feel like I know you as well as I know the sun, and I wonder where is my sunshine no_w.

Koto stops playing.

"Why'd you stop?" Haruka says.

"You know Michi's name, smarty. That won't work." Makoto replies.

"Okay. Scartch that song. So we have..."

1 Memory- Sugarcult

2 Vindicated- Dashboard Confessional

3 Wondering- Good Charlotte

"I don't know how to play 'Wondering.'" Makoto complains.

"Okay, what can you play?"

"I can play 'Ocean Avenue' by Yellowcard."

"That'll work. 'Cause I have that on CD in a row with the rest, too."

"That's freaky..."

"I know, right?"

"Right."

"So we have, Sugarcult, Dashboard Confessional, and Yellowcard."

"Yup."

"Let's get to work!"

While Makoto makes phone calls to Ami and everyone else, Haruka makes those paper thing that tell you what their playing. A pamphlet.

The next day they practice for 35 minutes and then they go to the park and set up the stage. Which is pretty small, but it's only them two. Then they get ready for tomorrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow. At 10 in the morning. Right?" Makoto asks.

"Right-o. Wake up at 9:30, though. Okay?"

"Okay. See yah." Makoto heads home and Haruka closes the door. She heads upstairs and goes to sleep.

Dude, this shit is tight! Sorry. Anyway, Let's see what's gonna happen! YAY! Love you all! Mwah!


	9. Interruption Sorry Guys

Okay. Another break here. Listen. If you get the last chapter. There doing this:

If you know what's going on. **_Skip_** this thingy!

Koto and Ruka are playing:

'Memory'- Sugarcult

'Vindicated'- Dashboard Confessional

'Ocean Avenue'- Yellowcard

If you DO NOT know these songs, please, if you have an account on YAHOO, go to music, log in, and watch these videos. And these are my favourite songs too, lol. I'm sorry that I have break chapters, but, people just don't get it sometimes.

Okay. Again, if, you know what's going on. **_SKIP THIS!_**

If anyone has any questions at all, email me at or IM me at FliP3609 (Aol Instant Messenger). Okay? WHOO! LET'S GO!

Whoa. I must be high.. Oh well.. to the concert!


	10. Vindicated Proposal

You know the drill. I'm gonna post all the reviews at the end of the story.

**ON-WARD!**

**Confessions**

Haruka gets up at 9 to get ready. She takes a shower gets dressed in jeans and a dress shirt. (A/N: Sorry, I can't think of a good description)

She goes downstairs and grabs a guitar and the microphone.

'_I gotta call Makoto_.' She picks up the phone, but before she can even dial, there's a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ruka yells.

"It's Koto. Everyone is already down there!"

"Okay, Come in!" She hears the door open and close.

"Hey." Makoto gives her a high five (A/N: That's so 60's. Lmao)

"Hi. Grab those speakers. I got the stereo."

They take the stuff to the truck outside and they put it in the back. Then they race down there and pkug everything in.

"Hey, Ruka-chan." Haruka hears a familiar voice. She turns around.

"Michi. Hey. How you doing?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"I'm really good."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Haruka! Com'on let's get started!" Makoto yells.

"Okay! This is for you Michi." She says the last part under her breath. She goes up to the mic and look at Makoto. Koto nods and she nods back.

"Okay, thanks for coming. This is all for you Michi. And, My sorry. 1 2 3, Let's go!" (A/N: _Ocean Avenue_- Yellowcard)

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue, where I used to sit and talk with you. We were both 16 and it felt so right. Sleeping all day, staying up all night, staying up all night. There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street, we would walk on the beach in our bare feet. We were both 18 and it felt so right. Sleeping all day, staying up all night, staying up all night. If I could find you now things would get better, We could leave this town and run forever. Let your waves crash down on me and take me away. There's a piece of you that's here with me, it's everywhere I go, it's everything I see. When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by. I can make believe that you're here tonight. That you're here tonight_

'_I wonder if this is working..._' Haruka thinks. '_Hopefully it is_.'

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

_I remember the look in your eye, when I told you that this was goodbye. You were begging me not tonight; not here, not now. We're looking up at the same night sky and keep pretending the sun will not rise. We'll be together for one more night; somewhere, somehow. If I could find you now things would get better, we could leave this town and run forever. I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together. Let your waves crash down on me and take me away!_

The song ends with one last hard stroke of the guitar and they noticed the crowd got bigger. And, there's a loud applause.

"Thank you, thank you. The next song is '_Memory_' by Sugarcult." Haruka ques koto to start then starts singing.

_This may never start, we could fall apart. And, I'd be your memory. Lost your sense of fear, feelings insincere. Can I be your memory? So get back, back, back to where we lasted, just like I imagine. I could never feel this way. So get back, back, back to the disaster, my heart's beating faster. Holding on to feel the same._

Haruka's heart _is_ beating faster.

_This may never start, I'll tear us apart. Can I be your enemy? Losing half a year, waiting for you here. I'd be your anything. So get back, back, back to where we lasted, just like I imagine. I could never feel this way. So get back, back, back to the disaster. My heart's beating faster, Holding on to feel the same._

Makoto breaks into a solo. Then Haruka starts singing again.

_This may never start, tearing out my heart. I'd be your memory. Lost your sense of fear, I'd be your memory. Feelings disappear. Can I be your memory? So get back, back, back to where we lasted, just like I imagine.I could never feel this way. So get back, back, back to the disaster. My heart's beating faster, holding on to feel the same. This may never start, ee could fall apart and I'd be your memory. Lost your sense of fear, feelings insincere. Can I be your memory? Can I be your memory?_

The crowd is getting bigger. They didn't know that they're only playing 3 songs.

"Thanks. The last song we'll be performing is 'Vindicated.' Our personal favourite." Haruka is looking at Michiru while saying this. Haruka takes something out of her pocket before starting and hold it in her hand. She ques Makoto and they start.

_Hope dangles on a string, like slow spinning redemption, winding in and winding out. The shine of which has caught my eye, and roped me in. So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing.I am captivated_

Haruka is still looking at Michiru who is smiling at her. She smiles back and keeps singing.

_I am Vindicated, I am selfish, I am wrong. I am right, I swear I'm right, I swear I knew it all along. And, I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well. I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself._

Haruka grabs a microphone that u dont have to hold and hooks it on her shirt and jumps down and walks toward Michiru and goes down on one knee. She continues to sing.

_So clear, like the diamond in your ring. Cut to mirror your intentions, oversized and overwhelmed. The shine of which has caught my eye, and rendered me so isoloated_, _so motivated. I am certain now that..._

Michiru starts to cry joyful tears and mouths 'I do.' Haruka slips the ring on Michiru's left (ring figner) hand, then jumps back on stage and continues to sing.

_I am Vindicated, I am selfish,I am wrong. I am right, I swear I'm right, I swear I knew it all along. And, I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well.I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself. _

Everyone starts cheering. Haruka offers Michiru her hand, and she takes it. She pulls her and sings to her while pressing her forehead to hers.

_So turn up the corners of your lips, part them and feel my finger tips. Trace the moment, fall forever, defense is paper thin. Just one touch and I'd be in too deep now to ever swim against the current. So let me slip away. So let me slip away. So let me slip away. So let me slip against the current and let me slip away. So let me slip away. So let me slip away. So let me slip away. So let me slip away._

Haruka look deep into Michiru's eyes and keeps singing with all her heart.

_I am Vindicated, I am selfish, I am wrong. I am right, I swear I'm right, I swear I knew it all along. And, I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well. I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself. Slight hope  
It dangles on a string, like slow spinning redemption..._

Haruka closes the song and kisses Michiru.

"I love you..." Haruka says.

"I love you, too." Michiru kisses Haruka.

"Awww..." The crowd goes.

"Haruka?" Makoto says.

"Yes?"

"You're mic..."

"I don't care. I want the world to know I love this woman to death. I don't care if I have to say it a million times..." Haruka kisses Michiru. The crowd cheers and whistles. "I want to thank you all for coming and witnessing this. Thank you." Haruka picks up Michiru and kisses her.

Haruka walks home with Michiru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh. My. God! TEAR JERKER! I love it! Leave me some love.

Liz


	11. What Happened to Keiko?

**Confessions**

Has anyone ever what happend to Keiko Yochiro? Cuz, I have.. Here's another chapter.. And, I thought I was done!

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"I got it!" Michiru answers the phone. "Hello? Oh. My. God! Hey! I'm sorry I haven't called lately. I've been caught up in a-lot, _Keiko_. Have you heard? Haruka proposed at the concert she had for _me_!" She squeals. Haruka is in the room and she smiles and rolls her eyes. "Thank you. Come on over. Yeah. Sure. Okay. Alright. Bye." She puts the phone on the hook.

"Keiko. She's a funny one." Haruka wraps her arms around Michiru and kisses her.

"I know. But, shes such a great person. Gotta like her for her personality." Michiru returns the kiss.

Ten minutes later, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it. Haha. You get the phone, I get the door." Haruka laughs and answers the door.

"SURPRISE!" All their friends came over.

"Hey, guys! Oh, my god. What a _surprise_. Haha."

"We wanted to wish you to a congragulations." Minako says. (A/N: I knew I was forgetting someone!)

"Well, thank you Minako. Come right on in guys. Oh. Look it's Keiko! Hey Keiko! Com'on in!" She waves her hand. Keiko walks in.

"You guys have a beautiful house! Spectacular."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"No! I'm cooking Michiru! Get out of the kitchen!" Haruka hears Makoto and walks over to Michiru.

"That Makoto..."

"Hey, more rest. The better." Haruka winks at Michi.

"Haruka!" She hits her lightly.

"Kodak Moment!" Everyone says. Ami takes a picture. Then she sets it on a stand and sets it.

"Makoto, hunnie, come in here, quick! 5 seconds!" Makoto runs in and poses. And, everyone smiles.

"Keiko! You were supposed to be in the picture!" Michiru says.

"I was?" She asks.

"YES!" everyone says. Ami sets it to 15 seconds while Haruka grabs Keiko and they all smile.

"FAMILY!" They all yell.

_Snap!_

"YEAH!" Every screams. While everyone is jumping around, Haruka and Michiru kiss.

"I love you." Michi says.

"I love you more than you ever will." Haruka chuckles.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

_Snap!_

"AMI!" Michi and Ruka yell at Ami.

"What? It was cute!"

"Grr.. Get back here!" Haruka starts chasing Ami. Michi is chasing Haruka. Makoto after Michi. Rei after Koto, Minako after Rei, Hotaru after Mina and Usagi after Taru (A/N:I always forget 1 or 2 people). They all pile on top of each other and they didn't know the camera was set on auto and it took pictures of them chasing after each other, piling on top of each other, laughing, kissing and smiling. While all this is happening, Keiko is laughing. Ami tackles Keiko and every piles on top of them and a picture is taken

_Camera turns to you and takes a picture._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love it! One big happy **_FAMILY_**! _sighs_ Reminds me of my family. Lol. Leave me some love!


	12. Float On

Back, again. And, I'm tired. :-P Anyway, let's go. You guys know all the things so, let's move!

**Confessions**

Everyone leaves around 3 in the morning.

"Okay, see you around Ami. Makoto, see yah." Michiru and Haruka say their goodbye's.

"I'm not tired yet." Haruka says smiling thinking bad thoughts.

"Oh, you're baaaaad." Michi kisses Haruka and seduces her into the bedroom. (A/N: I'm so baaaaad. LMFAO!) Haruka shuts the door.

The next day, Haruka wakes up with a headache.

"Ow.. What happened last night? Or, whatever?" Haruka says.

"Mmm... Ruka..." Michi groans.

"Yes?"

"Mmm..." Ruka raises and eyebrow and smiles. She gets out of bed with waking up her and go takes a shower.

"Hmm.. Clean. Heh heh. Clothes. Clothes. What. To. Wear?" Haruka (literally) walks into her closet and pulls out a T-Shirt and Jeans. And, of course, a bra and underwear. She pulls on some socks and shoes and heads downstairs quietly and goes into the music room.

"Let's see. 'So Cold?' Sure..." Haruka puts in her CD and turns it up loud enough so she can hear it while she's moving around.

_Crowded streets all cleared away, One by One. Hollow heroes seperate as they run. You're so cold, keep your hand in mine. Wise men wonder while starved men die._

Haruka sings along. (A/N: Sorry, but what else can she do?)

_Show me how we end this alright, show me how defenseless you really are. Satisfy an empty inside, that's alright, let's give this another try. If you find your family, don't you cry; in this land of make-believe, dead and dry. You're so cold, but you feel alive, lay your hands on me one last time._

Haruka goes into her studies and grabs her folders, papers and the business section.

"B-E-A-Utiful day. Not..." Haruka mumbles.

The song changes to '_Float On_.'

_I backed my car into a cop car the other day, well he just drove off, sometimes life's ok. I ran my mouth off a bit too much oh what can I say, well you just laughed it off, it was all ok. And, we'll all float on ok. And, we'll all float on ok?  
And, we'll all float on ok. And, we'll all float on anyway, well._

Haruka sits at the dining room table typing and writing and mumbling something about numbers and insurance (which she shouldn't worry about). She grabs the remote and points it upward and presses a button and the song changes.

"'Anthem of Our Dying Day.' Sounds afficient." Michiru says from the stairs. Haruka snaps her head up and smiles.

"G'Mornin', hun. I like this song, though. Come here." Haruka opens her arms while Michiru walks ('_She seems to be floating_' Haruka thinks) over to her and sits in her lap. Michi looks at all the papers on the table.

"It's a Monday, right?"

"Right-o." Haruka kisses her.

"Don't you have work?"

"Bring the CEO of a great company is really great. I can do what I want, when I want. I'm bring you out to dinner tonight."

"You are?" she squeals.

"Yeeeeep." Michiru giggles at this.

"Okay. I'm going shopping."

"Alright. Take the umm.. Miada. I need the truck."

"You know I don't drive truck, babe." Michiru kisses her and goes upstairs to take a shower.

"What would I do without her?" Everything flashes back to her. "Oh... No negative thoughts today. No no no." She goes back to working.


	13. I Don't Think

I guess I didn't say: No bad comments. But, oh weeeell!

K: I'm sorry if you feel that way. I don't like bad endings, but, I'll think of something to make you feel better and you can see if they break up. Oh, and k... No one is making u read the story.

Lyss: That's cool. Nice to know you laughed, i meant to have comedy in it. But, I couldn't think of to make fun of, sooo it had to be Rei. shrug t2ul

Okay.. If you guys are going to review. You kinda got to help me figure out what the hell to write. I just got up and I'm on an empty brain.. except.. blushes don't ask! On-ward!

**Confessions**

Just as Haruka finished her work, she went upstairs.

"Hey, Michi." She wraps her arms around her.

"Hey, Ruka." Miciru smiles. '_I wonder if she would cheat on me again_.'

"Ruka..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you cheat on me ever again?" Haruka let's go of her and just stares at her. "Well...?"

"Of course I wouldn't!" She sits down on the bed.

Five minutes later

"Haruka...?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Michi asks. Haruka smiles and see where this is going.

"No."

"Would you want to be with me forever...?" she asks surprised at the answer.

"No." She said again.

"If I were to leave you forever, would you cry?" Michi starts to cry.

"No." Michiru turns around and starts for the door. Haruka gets up and turns her to herself.

"I don't think you're pretty, I think you're beautiful. I dont want to be be with you forever, I **need** you to be with me forever. And, if you were to leave me for the rest of our lives, I wouldn't cry, I would die." She looks deep into her eyes and smiles. She wipes Michiru's tears away and kisses her. "And, no. I would never, **_ever_** cheat on you **_ever_** again. 'Cause, if I do, I would not be worthy enough for your love. And, everything else you have gave me." Michiru blushes as she says this.

"Oh, my god.." Michiru buries her face into Haruka's shoulder. Ruka smiles.

Sorry that it's short. I like I'm tired. And, like I said, I just got up. See yah. T2ul.


End file.
